Oc Parents
by grislybearXD
Summary: I don't write much so please bare with me ;) this is a quick backstory on my Ocs Aome and Zaro Lobo parents and more info on the Lobo clan


**Author Note : I don't have much practice in writing so please bare with me :)**

**disclaimer: me no own naruto**

**summary :( Naruto OC back story/information) I have two naruto OCs Aome lobo and her big brother Zaro (Lanzaro) Lobo and this is their back story**.

**Lobo Clan**

The Lobo Clan was known to live in the forest as a pack. (Lobo is Spanish for wolf)

just like the Uchiha clan is descendant from the Hyugga Clan

the Inuzuka clan is descendant of the Lobo Clan

the difference is that the Lobo clan didn't have a canine partner they themselves had animal characteristics

they take after wolves as in being in a pack.. aka their clan... having the alpha ...aka clan leader.

they have good sense of smell,good sense of hearing, stronger ,faster,and can see in the dark better

they have justsus like

wolf roar- which is a powerful bark that's sends its opponent flying and can crack the ground

wolf song - a howl that sends one in a trance

wolf scream- pierces opponents ears

werewolf- its like when kiba takes that pill that makes him more like a canine... but their eyes change to more of a wolf like form plus their stronger and faster ect.

and of course they howl .

** Ayame and Lanzaro Lobo**

Like the Uzumaki Clan their Clan was gone .Many were killed the rest were spread around the world .Meeting someone from the Lobo clan was rare. One rainy night a couple in love from the Lobo clan were in their house in the forest having their second child.

"Gaaahh!"the women screamed.

"Hang in there Ayame..." said her mate

"You did this too me ! Screw you Lanzaro!" Ayame yelled back at her mate ."ahhh!"

"stop bickering! Ayame push!" Tsunade encouraged her.

" gahhh!"

"Shes out !" Tsunade pulled the baby girl out.

"shhhh sleep little lanzaro the third.. you'all be able to see your new sister tomarrow"Shizune whispered to the 2 year old as he fell to sleep.

Ayame lifted her weak arms trying to reach her child. Lanzaro held his child and kissed her on her little head before giving her to her mother.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade ...we owe you" he said.

The Sanin smiled at the lovely boy she knew who is now a man with his own family." No problem dimwitt ...thank you for making me feel like a old grandma"

Lanzaro smiled at her.

" Looks like I can't call that fool an idiot ...because now I understand what he ment.." she smiled

"fool...? O do you mean Jariya sensei ...? That's right Minatos child is due October" he said to her.

She nodded " Yep...Lanzaro...?"

"Yea...?" he looked to her uncertain .

"Dan would of been proud of you ...To see you grow up strong and become a good man ...to see you have a family"

he looked down and smiled

"Yea I guess your right...Dan took me in when my family was gone he helped me learn more of my clan and powers...haha I remember he would take me to the Inuzuka clan to help me train and try to make me feel at home...I don't know what would of happened if he didn't find me"

Tsunade smiled she remembers Dan introducing her to a quiet black eyes boy with dark brown curly hair Lanzaro was a awkward kid he still is in some ways. " So have you two thought of a name"

Lanzaro was about to answer her question but then Ayame spoke up " Her name is Amoe...Amoe Lobo..."

"beautiful name" said Tsunade.

"beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Shizune joining them.

Lanzaro looked at his wife with a loving smile .She helped making him the man he was today . He remembered how they met . Lanzaro traveled with Dan to the Sand village to do some research. He was 12 years old and had been with Dan for about 6 years now.

Lanzaro was secretly excited to go to the Sand village, because this is were he was born and were he met Dan . He was mostly excited because Dan had finally been allowing him to travel with him . Usually the big chested woman was asked to babysit him ...and man she was scary.

Once they entered the village he and Dan both sensed that they were being watched .Dan told him that it was expected that the Kazekage would have someone watch them . Lanzaro still held his guard up keeping his ears and nose opened.

They had been in Suna for a week now .For some reason the Kazekage called them in .

"hello Kazekage is there a problem" said Dan.

"No.. but I do have a question.. that boy... is from the Lobo Clan am I correct .." asked the Maze.

Lanzaro glared at the Kazekage .Why does he want to know if he was or not. he then accidentally let out a growl.

Dan as calm as always put a hand on Lanzaros shorlder .."Lanzaro calm" he said giving him a smile look that scared him and will scare anyone to death.

"yes Kazekage he is " Dan replied.

" Dan I know you had been studying his clan in the past and I wanted to ask a favor" said the Kaze.

Dan stared at him with a questionable does he have in mind and how is Lanzaro and his Clan connected with this ?

" Dan ... I'm no monster you see I have a rule when it comes to children ...I don't like hurting them and leaving them on there own "

" Kazekage what is it that your asking me " said Dan.

"Dan I have this orphan that I don't want in my village she does nothing but cause trouble with her idiotic pranks she is like a crazy dog that has no leash! So I'm asking you to take her..."

Dan tried his best not to disrespect the Kaze , or look at him with discus. What kind a human bene would talk about a child like this . Obviously this child is lonely and needs love and someone to guide her.

"O and Dan this girl is fr-..." the Kaze was cut off by the door being kicked open .

" Let go of me you shit heads! Grrrr!" yelled a young girl being held down by two Sand shinobis.

Lanzaro glanced at the loud girl with a irritated look. 'ugh what now he thought' The girl was taller than him .She had wavy dirty pink hair,a couple of her strands from her front hair from both sides was tied back , her hair length went down to the level of his C cup breasts. Her eyes were a medium gray color and her skin had a slight tan to it .

" Forgive me Lord Kazekage she is hard to restrain" cried one shinobi.

" its fine leave her here" the Kaze said and his shinob left.

"Fuck you mutt!" shouted one of the shinobi at the girl as they left.

The girl growled and was about to yell but was cut off by the young boy in front of her who was staring." what the? " she questioned herself looking at him curiously.

She quickly walked to him and began sniffing him up and down and around blushed and took a step back he was a little startled he wasn't used to being this close to people.

The girl looked at him with a smile ." Wow your just like me! hi I'm Ayame what's your name!" she said jumping with joy .

" uhh..." Lanzaro was really awkward when it came to knew people. Dan could help but smile with joy "Awww Lanzaro your so cute! My little boy is growing up" he said then heard the Kaze mutter with discust " ...filthy animal.."

Lanzaro gave his garudian a death laughed it off and returned to the Kaze .

"what did she mean that her and Lanzaro are alike...?"

" This girl is also from the Lobo Clan you see that's why I thought you may want her... you see she's not wanted here.." he said.

Dan looked at the girl .She was oblivious to their conversation she was too fascinated with Lanzaro and she just kept asking him questions.

"how old is she " Dan asked.

"...fourteen..." he replied.

Dan turned her, she had a big smile on her face." I'll take her..."

" I knew that her being in the Lobo Clan will convince you." said the Kaze.

"...your wrong"

"what?"

" I don't want her because she's in the Lobo clan you see... I know when I see potential and talent with all do respect I just think she can do better then this place." Dan smiled.

"tsk..." was all the Kazekage said.

On the way back to Konoha

"Oi get off !" Lanzaro barked trying to push her off.

"Lanzaro let her be Konoha is going to be new to her" said Dan.

Lanzaro obeyed his guardian allowing the pinkette to hug his arm and snuggle up against him.

"Ayame you aren't sad that you left the village?" Dan asked.

"Nope! " she smiled." they treated me like a stray dog I'm glad to leave that place! Now that I found my mate I'm even happier" she grinned.

Dan chocked on his saliva" mate?"

" Dan what does that mean?" Lanzaro asked.

Dan began to sweat ' OK Dan its time for the talk you've been waiting for this!'

" ummm...Ayame why do you say he's your mate?" he laughed nervously .

' He ignored me!' Lanzaro yelled in his head.

Ayame smiled . "Well my instincts kinda told me ..its hard to explain and plus this way I can restore my clan !" she grinned.

"whats a mate!" Lanzaro shouted.

" ugh your part of the Lobo clan aren't you? Were mates aka married , lovers , soulmates ,ect. !" she raised and eye brow.

"What ! No were not!" he blushed then pushed her.

" ugh fine ! I don't need you I'll find someone else whatever I need a man not a boy anyways!" she shouted .

Dan then put a hand on her shorlder. "Ayame as your new guardian I will give you a word of advice ...you are still young do not rush in to things like this ,I'm sure one day you will find someone who will love you for your mind ,body , and spirit, make sure you love your partner the same way ...love takes time also and its OK to be picky because you want someone you will truly love you OK " he smiled.

she blushed at his wise words and calmed then looked at Lanzaro. What was she thinking!

"eh.. thank you I understand now I guess I got excited meeting someone from my clan hahaha ...I mean I was going to mate this little boy ! What was I thinking! " she shouted

Lanzaro sent her a death glare .

Dan laughed and thought ' I wonder what its going to be for us now .' he smiled.

Zero laughed at the memory . Eventually he and Ayame fell in love and had two children Lanzaro (Zaro) and Aome...


End file.
